Un Mundo De Ciegos
by the only exepcion
Summary: Edward nunca fue criado de la Mejor forma, entre drogas y alcohol, debera luchar por su Bella. Ambos se veran en un camino lleno de obstaculos, que solo unidos y con amor, lograran superar.


_**Hola. Me llamo Edward Masen. Tengo 17 años.**_

_**Vivo en un mundo cruel, violentó y sin escrúpulos. Mi padre fue traficante de drogas. Mi madre era una adicta a cualquier medicina que la haga volar por unos minutos. No es que yo sea la madre teresa de Calcuta, pero no soy tan así. **_

_**A veces quisiera no haber nacido. Hay cosas de mi mismo que quisiera olvidar. Dejarlo de lado y volver a empezar de cero. Poder ser bueno o al menos respetar a mis nuevos padres. **_

_**Carlisle y Esme. Podría decir que son buenas personas y que me quieren. Yo se que es asi. Pero llevan una vida perfecta, la cual yo odio. Odio que sean tan amorosos. Odio que me quieran querer y hacer sentir bien. **_

_**Soy un desagradecido lo se. Pero soy asi. Me gusta salir Y divertirme. No de una manera decente. Más, soy adicto al alcohol y a la droga. ¿Que se puede esperar de el hijo de un traficante y una adicta, no? Pero bueno. No me puedo quejar, en realidad, porque se que me amaron y trataron de mejorar su forma de vida por mi. Pero no lo hicieron de la manera correcta.**_

_**Los amo. Les debo lo que soy a ellos. No la parte mala, sino la buena. Lo bueno que tengo. Gracias a ellos aprendí a tocar el piano, mi pasión por la música clásica y contemporánea. Mis ganas de ser alguien y valorarme más en el futuro. Porque ellos podrían ser la peor basura, pero me enseñaron muchas cosas buenas. **_

_**En el instituto no me puedo quejar, tengo las mejores notas, aunque odie estudiar...**_

_**Tengo dos "Hermanos" (entre comillas, siempre lo digo yo, porque en realidad no lo son). Alice, ella es una chica callada y tranquila, blanca, ojos dorados (igual que Carlisle).**_

_**Emmet, en cambio, es muy divertido, de ojos azules (igual que Esme), juega al football en el equipo de la escuela. **_

_**Ambos tienen novios. Alice esta con Jasper y Emmet con Rosalie. Los hermanos Cullen con los Hale. Ellos son perfectos. Yo solo soy la oveja negra del venado, el que Carlisle y Esme salvaron por lastima, y yo, como muy desagradecido, los odio por ello. Yo solo quiero estar con mis padres. Son los únicos que amo y me entienden. Pero ellos no pueden estar conmigo por eso le pidieron a Carlisle que me adopte y no "me deje solo". Cada tanto voy a ver a mis padres, pero como me vivo comportando mal y dándoles dolores de cabeza. Entonces, de castigo no me dejan verlos. Por ese motivo, los odio. **_

_**No es que yo este taaaan solo. Tengo mi novia, a la cual amo más que a nada. Ella es Isabella Swan. Es la mujer mas linda del mundo. Ella me da su amor y comprensión. Sabe todo de mi pasado y lo que hago. Y sin embargo, en vez de dejarme, ella se queda con migo dándome su cariño, amor y comprensión. **_

_**Ahora me encuentro yendo a su casa a visitarla porque hoy no la he visto y la extraño. **_

_**Apenas aparco mi Volvo en la acera, ella sale feliz a recibirme. **_

_**Hola Ed- Dijo Bella en cuando recupero la respiración, luego de un gran beso.**_

_**Hola Mi Amor, te extrañe mucho- le dije**_

_**Siento haber faltado hoy, pero no me sentía bien- Me dijo haciendo un pucherito que me hacia derretir aquí mismo.**_

_**¿Has estado enferma y tú no me has avisado? Bella ¿Cuántas veces te dije que necesito que me digas las cosas que te pasan porque me preocupo?- Bella bajo la mirada avergonzada. Con el rubor que tanto amo cubriendo sus mejillas.**_

_**Lo siento, amor, es solo que si te decía tu no ibas a querer ir al instituto. Y ya has faltado mucho por mí.**_

_**Eso no importa, amor, mas importante que todo eres tu. Entiéndelo. Además ¿desde cuando te preocupa si voy o no al instituto?**_

_**Es solo que ya ha causado muchos problemas con Carlisle y Esme, y no quiero que pelees más con ellos. Porque o sino no te dejaran ver a tus padres. **_

_**Estos era uno de los tantos motivos del porque la amaba, siempre es tan considerada por mi. Que no le importa ella misma.**_

_**Amor, eso ya no importa si tu estas con migo. ¿Si? Dime todo por favor amor. Que antes que nadie estas tú. **_

_**Esta bien, amor, pero no te enojes-**_

_**No me enojo. Solo me preocupo mucho. Vida**_

_**Esta bien. No lo volveré a hacer si eso te deja tranquilo. Te amo.**_

_**Yo también te amo. Sos lo más importante que tengo y no te quiero perder.**_

_**Bueno, pero ahora entremos que tengo frió.**_

_**Jajajajaja. Bueno. **_

_**Con cosas simples, sonrisas, abrazos, o tan solo el echo de estar a mi lado, ella me enamora cada dia mas. Me hace sentir especial a mi manera y querer ser otra persona por ella, quisiera ser distinto, haber tenido una mejor infancia, y asi darle lo mejor. Pero no puedo, y se que en el fondo, dentro mio, a pesar de todo, no cambiaria jamas mi vida. Porque, ser asi, me llevo a conocerla. Y eso, es algo de lo que jamás me voy a arrepentir. De amarla como la amo, y de cada uno de esos momentos que hemos pasado. **_


End file.
